Just a Little Push
by DharmaMotorPool
Summary: Set in the universe of the movie "Push". When Katniss Everdeen's family is captured by Division, Haymitch and Effie agree to help her attempt to get them back. What they don't count on, however, is becoming entangled in a plot to bring all of Division down for good. Rated T for mature themes.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Effie, where the hell did you put my—oh—never mind, found it!" Haymitch called out to his live-in girlfriend, wondering where his misplaced bottle of whiskey was. "Effie?" he shouted as he twisted the cap off. He took a swig straight from the bottle and wandered into their bedroom; she sat on the bed, drawing maniacally. "What is it?"

"They're here," she said distractedly, her focus remaining on the pad of paper in her hands.

"Who's here?"

She abruptly stopped drawing and stared at him, arching an eyebrow. "Division."

"What, here in 12? Why?" he asked, suddenly gripped with concern and fear.

"I don't know why exactly, but I'm guessing it has something to do with these two," she said, holding up her drawing. It was of a young girl and a woman, presumably her mother, being hauled off by Division agents.

"Is that—"

"The Everdeens," she said, gazing at the drawing.

"Has this already happened?"

"It's about to."

"Should we do something?" he asked.

"We can't," she said, flipping to another page in her sketch book and showing it to him. It was a drawing of the two of them, dead.

"They'll kill us if we try," he said with a defeated sigh.

"I've been seeing it all afternoon; always the same. They want those two for something, and they're willing to kill anyone who gets in their way."

"Well, in that case," Haymitch said, taking her hand and pulling her up, "We need to take precautions." He walked into the living room and waved his arms, causing the curtains to cover all the windows, blocking out all light. He waved his hand toward the door, and the four separate locks on it slid into place. "Better if it seems we're not here."

"What about the third Everdeen girl? The older one?" Effie asked, staring at her drawings. "I keep seeing the mother and the young one, but not her. What's to become of her?"

"Far as I'm concerned, you not seeing her is a good thing. Means she's out of danger."

"Not necessarily," she said, wrinkling her nose. "I wish I could see what it is they're after."

"It's better if we don't know," Haymitch reasoned.

"I suppose." They spent the next few hours in seclusion, until Effie's visions subsided. "We should find her," Effie told him. "We should make sure she's all right."

"Her family was taken; I highly doubt she's all right," Haymitch said gruffly.

"Don't get snippy with me, Haymitch Abernathy, I'm not the one who took them," she said sharply. "But since we know about it, I feel that it's our duty to—"

"We should stay the hell _out_ of it, is what we should do," he argued. "Unfortunately, I know you too well." He sighed, "All right, we'll go check on her," he finally consented.

"Anything you'd like to say to me first?"

"You've got too soft a heart," he said, leaning in and kissing her cheek, "But you're right."

"That's better," she said with a smile. "Let's go, then."


	2. The Plan, Part One

**CHAPTER ONE**

They found the elder Everdeen daughter just after she'd discovered her missing mother and sister. She was a mover, like Haymitch, and they discovered her flinging dishes against the wall in a fit of rage. Once they'd calmed her down a bit, she told them that she'd been out hunting, and when she'd returned, her house was empty and there was a note from Division tacked to her front door.

THE FOLLOWING PERSON(S) HAS/HAVE BEEN SELECTED TO REPORT TO DIVISION HEADQUARTERS FOR MANDATORY TESTING:  
EVERDEEN, PETUNIA  
EVERDEEN, PRIMROSE  
FAILURE TO COMPLY WITH DIVISION PROCEDURE WILL RESULT IN IMPRISONMENT.

"They just _took_ them," she said, plopping down onto a chair in defeat. If I had known they were coming, I—"

"There was nothing you could have done," Effie broke in. "They'd have killed you. If you hid, they'd have found you."

"I know, I just—what do I do now? I have to get them back."

"No way, sweetheart," Haymitch said, shaking his head adamantly. "They're gone until Division decides they're through with them—_if_ Division decides they're through with them."

"I can't just leave them there!" Katniss argued.

"Well, you can't go charging into Division demanding them back, either," Haymitch pointed out.

"There has to be _something_ we can do, and I refuse to just sit here and be useless while they're doing god only knows what to my family!"

"Katniss, dear, you really must try to calm down—"

"How can you say that? What if they came for Haymitch? Would you be so happy to sit back and let them have him?" Katniss demanded.

Effie stiffened, looking over at him. "I—" She sighed. "Haymitch," she said pleadingly.

"No. Absolutely not, princess; I'm sorry, but I'm not risking all of our necks. It's not worth it."

"Not _worth_ it?" Katniss shouted incredulously. "It's worth it to _me_, and I'm going with or without your help."

"Haymitch," Effie said again, reaching out and touching his arm. "We have to do something. What if it was me? Would you do nothing?"

Haymitch paused, knowing full well that he would demand action if Effie were taken from him, but not wanting to admit it. "Fine, we'll help," he agreed, "But if it starts getting too dangerous, we're out, got it?"

"Define 'too dangerous'," Katniss said.

"Look, kid, I can't make any promises. Division is full of very powerful, very dangerous people, and they're a lot stronger than a couple of movers and a watcher," Haymitch warned.

"I know the risks, and I know who they are. They killed my father, remember?" Katniss said, stone-faced. Years ago, her father had once been a part of a small group of rebels who had attempted to overthrow Division. Needless to say, they had failed miserably. "What about Peeta?"

"Peeta?" Haymitch asked, trying to put a face to the name.

"The Mellark boy," Effie reminded him, "He's a watcher, too, I think."

"He is, but his parents don't like him to use his ability. They're afraid Division will take him if he gets too good at it," Katniss explained.

"They're probably right about that," Effie said.

"What about him, then?" Haymitch asked.

"He'll want to help us," Katniss said.

"What good is a watcher who doesn't know anything about watching?"

"I can teach him," Effie offered. "Of course, that is, provided he's willing to assume the risk. I'm just not sure I like putting him in danger unnecessarily."

"Believe me, he'll insist. He knows I'd do it for him," Katniss said. "When can we start?"

"We should wait a day or two, figure out a plan," Haymitch suggested. "Besides, if we start anything right away, Division will get suspicious. We should find someplace else to meet – you never know how much they'll be watching."

"I have the perfect place," Katniss told them. "I'll show you tomorrow afternoon. That'll give me time to talk to Peeta."

"Just be careful about what you say to him, and don't do it here," Haymitch reminded her.

"I'll be careful," she vowed.

"We'll see you tomorrow, then," Effie said.

"Tomorrow it is."


End file.
